Time is runnin’ out
by Sookie Compton
Summary: Poucos minutos. Um desabafo. Uma decisão. shortfic/songfic baseada na música Time is runnin’ out do Muse. ROBSTEN


**Nota da autora:**

**

* * *

**Esta é uma _shortfic/songfic_ que me ocorreu quando estava no busão rumo a faculdade. Eu estava ouvindo a discografia do MUSE – que eu tanto amo – e pensei: '_Kris e Rob. Toda essa historia dele estar obcecado/apaixonado por ela, minha extinta capacidade criativa e MUSE. No que resultaria?_' Bem, o resultado está abaixo.

Há _pequenos_ palavrões na fic. Porque é natural que os falem, combina com a personalidade de ambos, mas não é nada insanamente indecente. E também porque não sou _purista_ e falo muito palavrão, mas _foda-se_, _hihi_.

Não é nenhuma fic digna de **Rainha K** – quem acompanha a comunidade de fics _Twi_ no Orkut sabe de quem falo. E sim, eu AMO as historia da **K** – portanto não espere muito.

Comente. Infle meu ego ou acabe com ele, mas, por favor, diga o que achou.

Sem mais #mimimi. Por enquanto. Leia e escute _Time is runnin' out_ do Muse.

**TIME IS RUNNIN' OUT

* * *

**

A carteira de cigarros mentolados atingiu o chão. "Droga!" murmurei.

Abaixei-me para recolher a carteira quando alguém o fez antes de mim. Fiquei ereta e encarei o já conhecido_ individuo_. Seus dedos longos e pálidos abriram a embalagem e retiraram um cigarro. Seus lábios tomaram o cigarro e ele enfim devolveu a carteira.

"_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction"_

"Fogo?" – perguntou, os lábios apertavam o cigarro. Suspirei e estendi o braço acendendo-o, como fiz tantas outras vezes.

Ele tragou e fechou os olhos apreciando o calor e a sensação que era proporcionada antes de expelir a fumaça pela boca avermelhada.

Foi minha vez de fechar os olhos, a fumaça me atingiu e eu quase podia sentir o calor de sua respiração tocar minha face junto do ar denso e mentolado.

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Disse-lhe em tom de reprimenda. Espremi meus olhos ainda mais.

"_You will be  
The death of me  
Yeah, You will be  
The death of me"_

"Na verdade eu não queria estar aqui." – Finalmente abri meus olhos, surpreendida. – "Quero dizer, não assim. Queria... você sabe." – suspirou. – "Gostaria que fosse como antes. Um filme pequeno, ganhando algum reconhecimento pela MTV. Uma diretora meio alternativa e insana dirigindo um bando de jovens pouco pretensiosos."

"Entendo." Fitei o chão, eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer. A pressão estava acabando com ele, acabando com o tom despreocupado que lhe era característico. Mudanças constantes de hotel, seguranças o arrastando, restrições, gritos infindáveis e rumores dignos de _teorias de conspiração_ estavam desgastando-o.

O silencio se instalou entre nós, mas não era o silencio confortável que nos era habitual. Era o tipo de silencio que precede uma conversa séria. Era torturante.

"Certo." – Disse após terminar o cigarro e jogá-lo em algum canto do estacionamento pouco iluminado, e estranhamente vazio. – "Eu... eu preciso dizer isto." – Suspirou levantando as mãos, como um sinal de rendição, e por fim levando-as ao cabelo extremamente bagunçado. – "Todo esse ar de mistério e essas expressões de '_foda-se, eu não ligo pra nada mesmo_. ', já deram o que tinham que dar. Eu gosto de interpretar, é o que eu escolhi. Mas fora do set isso soa ridículo." – Seu tom era exasperado e ele gesticulava como se tivesse pouco tempo para expor os pensamentos e sentimentos de uma vida toda. Era estranho como ele podia parecer tão desesperado. Sua face era séria, ele quase nunca parecia sério.

"É desgastante." – Retomou depois de uma lufada. – "É como se fossemos realmente Edward e Bella, tendo que fingir que não nos importamos um com o outro. Sempre tentando convencer a todos, fingindo _fingir_ que nos gostamos." – Ele agora falava cada vez mais rápido, ele parecia sentir que o tempo acabava. – "Quando na verdade, o que sentimos, o que sinto, é muito mais do que gostar. Droga Kiki! Isso se tornou muito mais do que uma _porra_ de uma brincadeira, mais do que um simples flerte entre as cenas. Você sabe disso. Todos sabem... Todos sabem que não são apenas rumores essa historia de estar apaixonado por você." – Ele se aproximou rapidamente, com a voz mais baixa, mas não menos urgente. Ele sabia, de alguma _fodida_ forma ele sabia, ele sentia que o tempo estava acabando.

"_Our time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
We can't stop it screaming out"_

Sua mão agora tocava minha face, seu toque era quente contra minha pele. Parecia inflamar. Virei meu rosto levemente, até que meus lábios e a ponta do meu nariz tocassem a pele da sua mão. O cheiro mentolado se misturava ao de sua pele, respirei fundo o aspirando. Meus lábios se abriram e eu depositei um beijo delicado em sua palma.

"Eu te amo." – Disse afagando minha face, agora rosada com seu calor. – "Muito."

"_I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted"_

"Eu tam-" Fui interrompida por uma voz masculina me chamando, vinha do outro lado do estacionamento. Na parte mais iluminada estava Michael, com os olhos espremidos. Possivelmente tentando me achar naquele breu. "Tenho que ir. Tchau." Disse afastando a mão de Rob, que agora segurava meu rosto possessivamente. Senti a surpresa em seu toque, ele assim como todos não sabia que eu e Mich havíamos voltado.

Michael chamou outra vez. Dei um passo pra trás, precisava me afastar logo ou não teria coragem, não poderia ficar ali vendo sua expressão surpresa e decepcionada, e não ceder ao impulso de pedir perdão para então me lançar em seus braços.

Nosso tempo havia acabado. Eu sabia. Ele sabia. Não havia mais o que fazer. Era hora de desistir. Hora de libertá-lo de algo que só lhe fazia mal.

"Adeus, Rob." Antes que eu me virasse por completo suas mãos já estavam em mim. Ele me puxou até uma parte ainda mais escura do estacionamento, ali seria quase impossível que alguém nos visse. E então abruptamente colou sua boca na minha, acabando com qualquer possível tentativa de censura da minha parte.

"_I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it"_

"Eu não me importo com _ele_, fãs, carreira ou qualquer _merda _que você possa citar como motivos para que não fiquemos juntos, novamente. Eu te amo. Eu não vou deixar você acabar com isso, não agora Kris. Não depois de tudo. Não mais..." – Desta vez eu o interrompi beijando-o calidamente, parando somente para dizer: "Contanto que eu fique com você, foda-se o resto."

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
